


When They're Five-Years-Old

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, friends can be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is not in love with Steve Rogers. Nope. He's not in love with the skinny guy he's been best friends with since kindergarten. No. He's not. </p><p>Okay, Bucky might be a <i>little</i> in love with his best friend, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're Five-Years-Old

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Okay here's a prompt for you! I'd like the super cliche spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven cheesy one with TONS of denial about liking the other but also pining for yEARS cause they are dorks hopelessly in love, and lots of kissys hehe I'm a goner for detailed first stucky kisses. I looove after-serum steve(alll the musclesss) like post WS but I'm alll for some college AU with skinny steve like bucky just being able to pick him up SO im happy with anything hahah :3

Bucky’s never been in love with anyone. Or maybe he’s been in love with someone since he was five-years-old. He tries not to think about it much. Because no one meets their soulmate when they're five-years-old.

They met in kindergarten. When tiny, five-year-old Steve Rogers -- with big earing aids and thick glasses and a brace on his back -- tackled Gilmore Hodge for taking Jane’s last cookie. Bucky jumped in the second Hodge smacked a palm into Steve’s face. Bucky and Steve got in trouble for picking a fight. They’d been inseparable since that day. 

They did everything together. Weekend antics and sleepovers and mini-getaways with each others’ families. Bucky was jealous when Steve started hanging out with Sam and Peggy in the fourth grade, but then, Bucky had nothing to complain about since he had started playing soccer with Clint and got close with Natasha in drama club. 

Junior high saw Bucky and Nat dating for about thirty seconds, and then having several girlfriends after that while Steve and Peggy dated throughout middle school. 

Freshmen year is when Bucky realized he had a crush on Steve. Not much had changed about the guy -- his mom’s insurance covered smaller hearing aids and he traded his glasses in for contacts and he no longer needed a back brace -- but he was still small and carried around an inhaler and epipen everywhere he went and never backed down in the face of something he was passionate about. 

But when Bucky was spending the night at Steve’s and they started changing for bed like they had done a million times before he… looked at him differently. There was something beautiful under the tight curves of the Steve’s small body. Something beautiful in the glow of his precious blue eyes and long lashes that blinked over them. Bucky excused himself to dart into the bathroom. No way would he be able to pull off explaining why he suddenly got hard in the middle of Steve’s bedroom when they were half naked. 

Bucky had never really thought about his sexuality before then. He liked girls. He knew that. But maybe… and the more he thought on it, the more he realized he was also attracted to boys. Steve was the first person he told he was bisexual, a little more than a year later. For some reason, he was nervous that Steve would be mad or disgusted or just something. But instead of thinking Bucky was gross or selfish or had to be gay because dudes don’t just like other dudes without being gay, Steve shrugged and said okay and then kept playing Call of Duty with him. Bucky smiled and continued their game as well.

He wanted to ask Steve to prom. Bucky’d been pretty open about being bisexual after telling Steve. Steve being on his side was really all he needed. He and Clint even dated for a little while. But before he could, Steve asked Peggy. Bucky was sure they were gonna get back together, but Steve just said he wanted to go with a friend since he had _no special someone_ to go with. So Bucky asked Nat, and pretended not to be heartbroken. Which he had no right to feel since he never said anything to Steve so it’s not like Steve rejected him or anything, but Bucky just… he knew. Because no one meets their soulmate when they’re five-years-old.

Then they graduated. And Bucky went across the country and Steve stayed in New York and was picked to go to Paris to escort some pieces for the museum he’d been working at for four years. 

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve had said when he called him with the news. “We had plans to--”

“Steve!” Bucky interrupted with a laugh. “You’re going to _Paris_!” He couldn’t hold back the disappointed that washed through him, but he wasn’t going to deny Steve the trip of a lifetime with his silly longing. “Don’t worry about me!”

Winter break came and went, with Steve in Paris and Bucky reunited with the rest of their friends. When the semester ended, and Bucky flew back to New York, he made one quick stop at his home to say hello to his parents and sister, and then raced to Steve’s place. It took every ounce of willpower he had to make polite small talk with Sarah -- who, by the time Steve and Bucky were in the third grade insisted on him calling her by her first name -- before bolting up the stairs to Steve’s room. Because he told Steve he was coming home the following day. And when he knocked on the door and Steve answered and Steve squealed in delight, Bucky knew he had much more than a crush on him. But it didn't matter. Cause no one meets their soulmate when they're five years old.

He hates thinking that he’s in love with Steve, but… Bucky’s been thinking he’s in love with Steve all summer long. Which kinda sucks because apparently living in the dorms across the river at New York University has been kind to Steve in the name of getting dates. Almost half of Steve’s stories start with _I was with this girl_ and it never seems to be the same girl. When Tony questions Steve about it, he just shrugs and says, “I don’t kiss and tell, dude.”

To that, he holds true. Even when Bucky asks for some more details -- don’t ask _why_ he asks about it, but he just figures it’s what friends do -- Steve doesn’t share anything about it with Bucky. He even blushes whenever Bucky brings it up. 

Now, there’s only one week left to summer vacation left. Bucky’s flight leaves exactly six days from tonight and he’s trying not to be too down and out that he and Steve’ll be apart for so long again. It’s a silly reason to be so upset anyway. Maybe he’s in love with Steve, but he’s just gotta get over it. Cause Steve doesn’t feel the same and no one meets their soulmate when they're five-years-old. 

This week, they’ve all been hanging out at Clint’s place cause his brother is gone for the weekend. Tonight hasn’t been much different. There’s some drinks and junk food and selfies and snapchats. Laughing and goofing off. There was even a dog pile on the couch -- complete with Clint’s dog, Lucky, barking at them all -- when Tony said something stupid. The night’s been a blast. Until now. Because Clint’s just suggested playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“You can’t be serious,” Nat says. 

“Why not?” Clint beams back at her. Eyes all bright and sparkling as the classic up-to-no-good-smirk pulls on his lips. “It’ll be fun!”

Clint’s idea of fun _is_ usually something like this, and Bucky can’t help snickering at the scoffs and groans his suggestion gets. 

“Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Nat grumbles. “That’s something you play in high school when you have no clue what to do.”

“Aw, come on!” he gripes. “One year away at school and you’re all too cool to goof around?”

“I’m game!” Tony shouts from the other end of the room. Pepper, standing next to him, pinches his arm. “Ow! Hey!” He chuckles and swings an arm around her. “Yeah, yeah. I’m buckled down. But not everyone is!”

Steve and Sam are at the table playing cards with Peggy and Angie, even though Angie’s seated on Peggy’s lap. 

“I dunno,” Steve says as he puts a card down. “I don’t think I wanna be stuck in the closet with any of your mugs.”

He’s joking, and Bucky knows that, but his stomach still turns. Not that it makes a difference. Steve is straight. Or if he’s not, and he’s never told Bucky otherwise, he’s never shown any interest in him in the first place. 

Angie laughs. “Oh no? I think it’d be okay.” She turns Peggy’s chin towards her and plants a kiss. 

“Hey!” Rhodey yells. “You didn’t draw your names!”

That’s when Bucky realizes Clint is already writing down everyone’s names on strips of paper and dropping them in a plastic cup. 

“We’re not _really_ doing this, are we?” Bucky questions. 

“Hell yes we are!” Clint exclaims. “In fact…” He wiggles his eyebrows. “You’re going first.”

“ _What_!?” Nat is suddenly behind him and wrapping a scarf over his eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“Let’s spice it up,” she suggests. “You wait in the closet. And then you have to guess who comes in.”

Bucky opens his mouth to protest when he hears a familiar snicker coming from Steve. So he snaps his mouth shut and lets himself be led to the closet. Nat guides him in and tells him to stay right there and not move. Bucky sighs, but does it anyway.

He can hear the muffled voices of his friends from the other side of the door and for some reason Bucky’s palms begin to sweat. He’s not sure why. They’ve played this before. No one ever really makes out or does anything sexual. They always just end up talking and making noises and cracking each other up. But for some reason, hearing his friends out there feel like there’s so much more to this than there really is. 

When the door opens, he even takes a step back and ends up knocking into the shelves which makes a few towels fall over his head. And he once again hears a familiar laugh. 

“Steve?”

Now Steve gasps and stays quiet and Bucky still has that ridiculous scarf wrapped around his eyes. They remain silent for a really long time. Or maybe it’s not that long. Just long for them. Until Steve clears his throat. 

“It was my idea,” he murmurs. 

Bucky has no idea what he’s talking about. “What was?”

“Um…”

He doesn’t answer beyond that, and it goes silent again. 

“Steve?”

Bucky then feels the closeness of Steve’s body. He must have stepped forward without a sound. Then his long, thin fingers touch the side of Bucky’s face, and even beneath the blindfold, his eyes go wide. There’s no place for him to go now and when his body reacts, his back pushes up against the shelves behind him. 

“What’re…” His voice just gets through his constricted windpipe and falls to a whisper. “What’re you doin’?”

Steve’s fingers are still at Bucky’s cheek, but he doesn’t move them. He just stands perfectly still and it sounds like he’s stopped breathing. 

“Seven… Seven Minutes in Heaven. Right?”

Like Bucky, Steve’s voice is shaky and quiet, and once he says that he says nothing at all. Bucky’s head is swirling. His heart thumps so hard he’s sure Steve can hear it too. It wouldn’t be surprising. Bucky can’t hear much past the pulse in his ears. 

_What’s happening_ , Bucky wants to ask. _What’re you doing in here. With me._

“I… I thought…” Steve’s voice wobbles on the edge of tears now. It’s a voice very few have heard. Steve doesn’t let his tears show to just anyone. “I’m sorry. I thought…”

“You thought what, Steve?”

The blindfold is still on. Bucky can’t bring himself to take it off. He’s too scared to see Steve’s face. To look in his eyes right now. 

“Well, I… I mean you and…” Steve sighs, mumbles, “Fuck it,” and then his lips are pressing against Bucky’s. 

Too stunned to do anything but stand there, Bucky doesn’t think to kiss back. Because all his brain can process right now is that Steve is kissing him. Steve is kissing him. _Steve_ is _kissing_ him. _Kissing_ him! 

Before his body can react to Steve’s lip and he can give into the kiss, Steve is pulling away and making this pained, mortified sound. 

“Oh god… I was… I wrong… I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m so sorry… I…”

Not letting Steve finish with the conclusion that Bucky’s unresponsive state gave him, Bucky rips the blindfold off and pushes Steve against the door. Hands at his waist and eyes locked on Steve’s sudden confusion, Bucky grins and slams his lips against him. This time, Steve is the one to freeze, but he catches on a whole lot faster than Bucky had and his arms wrap around Bucky’s neck. The second he does, Bucky is lifting him up into his embrace, Steve braced against the door with his legs tangled around Bucky’s torso.

Their kisses are hurried and fevered. Sloppy even, with scraping teeth and licking tongues. Steve is tugging at Bucky’s hair in some feeble and useless attempt to bring him in even closer. By the time they finally tear away and Steve is on his feet again, Bucky can barely breath and Steve’s flushed from cheeks and chest. 

“You…” Bucky pants. “But… you?”

“I do,” Steve murmurs. Half-lidded and slackjawed. “You do?”

“I do.” He’s not sure how they’re understanding anything with these chopped up, incomplete statements. But they somehow do. Bucky does. Steve does, too. “Since?”

“Dunno.” Steve kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth. And then the other. “Forever maybe? You?”

“S-same. But you never…”

“Neither did you.”

They don’t get a chance to say anything else since they’re kissing again. This time as their lips lock, Steve starts fumbling with the button on Bucky’s pants. Fussing with it until he finally gets it undone and yanks Bucky’s pants down to his ankles, boxers going with them. His erection springs free, and Steve drops to his knees.

“St-Steve…” Bucky says and then lets out a hearty moan when Steve’s lips suckle the tip of his dick. His head drops back. “Oh god…”

Steve gives a little more then, wrapping his mouth around his cockhead and letting his tongue swirl around before pulling Bucky in all the way. Fire lights in his belly, melting all of his insides. Bucky’s hands drop onto Steve’s head. Petting over it and combing through his hair as Steve sucks and sucks and…

“Steve!” Bucky squeaks. “Oh, I’m… m’not gonna last… Steve… Steve…”

He’s going to come in Steve’s mouth and Steve doesn’t stop. Helpless to stop the orgasm, Bucky tenses and then feels himself come undone. Bliss radiates all around him and for a second, Bucky is flying. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees Steve has stood back up again and has the back of his hand over his mouth. He’s swallowed everything down, and looks at Bucky like he’s both feeling aroused and shy at the same time. Wasting no time, Bucky cups Steve’s face with both his hands and kisses him again. He can feel Steve’s tiny gasp, as though he’s surprised Bucky’s kissing him after that. But this is Seven Minutes -- although by now it’s probably more like twenty -- in Heaven. If he falls from heaven once they open that door, Bucky wants to make every second of this count. 

Leaving one hand at Steve’s cheek, Bucky uses the other to shimmy down Steve’s mesh shorts. Steve whimpers against his lips when Bucky takes him in hand. He’s so hard that Bucky can feel the thin veins bulging against sensitive skin. 

Steve’s head bumps against the door, and Bucky presses his brow to his as he keeps on pumping his hand. 

“Look at me,” Bucky whispers, and Steve’s eyes pop open. 

His jaw is hanging and tiny, little whines rise out of his throat. Steve is starting to tremble as Bucky moves quicker, staring into deep blue eyes. 

“ _Bucky_ …” Steve whimpers, and comes all over Bucky’s hand. 

Steve’s knees actually buckle, and Bucky wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from hitting the floor. Instead of bringing him back to his feet though, Bucky sits them both down and Steve crumples into his lap. Washed out and spent. 

Since a few towels had fallen earlier, all Bucky needs to do is reach behind him and grab one so he can clean his hand off. 

Bucky kisses the top of Steve’s head. In response, Steve hugs his arms around his waist and squeezes. He peers up at him and offers a tiny, shy grin. 

“Hi,” he whispers like he’s seeing Bucky for the first time. Maybe he is. It sure feels that way for Bucky. Like this little guy he’s known all his life has been transformed into someone brand new, and yet is still somehow Bucky’s best friend. 

“Hey.” Bucky can’t stop the next words from coming out of his mouth. “I thought you were straight.”

Even in the dim light that sneaks in under the door, Bucky can see Steve blush. All the way to the tips of his ears. 

“No.”

“But… you talked about all those girls…”

Snuggled against Bucky, Steve shrugs. “Yeah. But… I kept thinking about you anyway.”

“So are you… bi? Gay? Pan?”

“Does it matter?” He leans in for a kiss. “I like who I like. And I love…” Steve’s voice drops, “You. I love you, Bucky.”

This has to be a dream. Or maybe it really _is_ heaven and not a closet in Clint Barton’s place. 

“You… you do?”

Steve ducks his head down, and Bucky realizes he’s just let Steve’s confession go without really responding to it properly. He’s opened up, made himself vulnerable, and Bucky’s just left him hanging. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispers. “I think… I think I’ve…”

“I love you, too, Stevie.”

Snapping his gaze back up at him, Steve lights up with a huge smile and moves so fast for another kiss that it knocks Bucky down to his back with Steve over him. They’re both laughing with their lips pressed together and their pants still down around their ankles.

“So did you… plan this?” Bucky asks. 

“Mm.” Steve sorta whines and hides his face in Bucky’s chest and mumbles something Bucky doesn’t catch. 

“What was that?”

Steve only moves enough so that his mouth is no longer against Bucky’s shirt. 

“I said: sorta.”

“What’s that mean?”

Chin in his hand and elbow against Bucky’s chest, Steve twists his lips and then smirks. 

“Sam asked me the other day why I was moping. I denied it, but he got it out of me.”

“Why were you moping?”

“Because.” Steve sighs. “Because I planned on telling you in the beginning of the summer. But I kept chickening out. Sam… I guess he told Nat. Who told Clint.” And Bucky now wants to bury himself, but can’t because he’s too happy to feel any real embarrassment or anger at their friends. “And they… well, they didn’t _tell_ me anything, but they said they were tired of watching us dance around anymore. So…”

So they came up with some silly way to trap them into confessing what they’ve been hiding from each other for years. _Years_ , Bucky thinks with a sigh and a shake of his head. He chuckles. 

“I suppose they all skipped out on us?”

Steve snickers. “Probably. When we didn’t come out right away.”

That would explain why it’s so quiet out there. Bucky smiles and kisses Steve again. He’s gotta go back to school in a week, but they’ll figure this out. They’ve waited years just for this. Bucky knows he’s not about to let it go just because there’s a country between them. 

Besides, who gets lucky enough to meet their soulmate when they're five-years-old?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
